


on this night, and in this light, i think i'm falling for you

by voided_space



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Petplay, Smut, like goddamn, they're BOYFRIENDS and they're CUTE, this is really soft idk what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voided_space/pseuds/voided_space
Summary: "God, Karl, you're so gorgeous," The words fell in almost a whisper from Sapnap's mouth, tinged with something like awe, something like lust and wonder and love and longing. "Wanna ruin you so bad."
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 9
Kudos: 409





	on this night, and in this light, i think i'm falling for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teethpunkk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teethpunkk/gifts).



> hey mitchie i hope you like this! happy late birthday hun <3
> 
> title is from fallingforyou by the 1975

Strong hands caressed Karl's bare shoulders, gently massaging the smooth skin there before trailing down his back, tugging lightly at the soft red rope binding his hands into place just above the small of his back. Karl hummed happily, the affectionate touches soothing his nerves, easing him gently into a pleasant headspace.

"Karl."

"Mm?" He looked up to meet Sapnap's dark eyes, a fond smile on his face.

"Colour, baby?" A hand came up to cup Karl's chin, thumb stroking across his cheek with a tenderness that made him melt.

"Green." He nuzzled into the touch, closing his eyes and enjoying the easy intimacy, the closeness of a different kind, the trust he was placing in the other.

"Good boy." Soft lips met his own a second later, pressing into him with a warm familiarity that set a fire smouldering deep in Karl's stomach; slow, comforting. Their mouths moved slow and lazily against each other, Karl parting his lips to let Sapnap slip his tongue inside and kiss him deeply, the older gasping quietly and pushing desperately upwards into the kiss as much as he could with his restricted movement.

Sapnap pulled back with flushed cheeks and red lips. "God, Karl, you're so gorgeous," The words fell in almost a whisper from his mouth, tinged with something like awe, something like lust and wonder and love and longing. "Wanna ruin you so bad."

Karl groaned in response, a noise half-muffled as he pushed his face into Sapnap's hand, his own cheeks turning a deep pink at the thought of his boyfriend taking him apart underneath him. "Mm- Want you to do that, Sappy..."

"Yeah?" Sapnap's voice was soft, yet playful. "Hang on, let me just..." He reached down under the bed, pulling something out of a box and holding it up in front of Karl. A pair of fluffy, floppy dog ears attached to a headband, the fur matched to the brown of his hair. "Can I? I got them special, they'd look so cute on you."

Karl nodded shyly, dipping his head forwards to allow Sap to place the ears on him. The younger arranged them carefully, then petted Karl's head, running his fingers gently through his hair.

"Pretty pup," Sapnap breathed out, tangling his fingers into the strands of Karl's hair and tugging him forwards, closer to his still-clothed cock. "C'mere pup, let's see what your mouth can do without your hands to help." He shifted then, letting go of Karl for a moment to wriggle out of his sweatpants, shoving them down his legs and kicking them off to the side, followed by his boxers a moment later. His dick sprang free, and Karl took the opportunity to inch forward on his knees, pressing his mouth to the head of Sapnap's cock. He gave little kitten licks to start with, before wrapping his lips around the head and suckling, swirling his tongue around and smiling when he heard Sapnap give a deep groan.

"Fuuuuck you're- you're so good at that, pup. C'mon, c'mon-"

Sapnap's hands tangled in Karl's hair again, pulling him further down onto his cock, loosening his grip for a second when Karl gagged slightly, only to continue when he was sure the older was okay, easing him down until Karl's nose was buried in the soft hair at the base of Sapnap's cock. Karl looked up at him then, his eyes sparkling with tears unshed and his cheeks full and flushed pink.

"That's- ah- perfect, you're such a good boy, so good for me. Fuck, you look so good like that, deepthroating me like it's nothing. Go on puppy, get me off with just your mouth and I'll ruin you just like you want."

Karl didn't need to be told twice, taking a deep breath through his nose and starting to bob his head, running his tongue up the vein on the underside of Sap's cock, a trail of spit running down his chin as he sucked as much as he could, hollowing his cheeks and relaxing his throat to take him deeper again. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck-" It didn't take long before Sapnap was starting to get close, his grip on Karl's hair tightening and his eyes clenching shut, his hips stuttering and trying to resist the urge to just thrust straight down Karl's throat. "So good, so good, such a good pup for me- Fuck!"

Sapnap let out a long, low moan as he came, stroking Karl's hair soothingly as his boyfriend whimpered and tried to swallow everything, being hushed and comforted by Sap when he coughed at the salty liquid hitting the back of his throat.

"Sappy..." Karl gasped as he pulled off Sapnap's cock, looking absolutely, beautifully wrecked, his hands clenching and relaxing in their bonds, the ears lopsided on his head and his lips swollen and red. "Did I- Can I please, I- I've been good, I've been good-"

"Of course Karl, pup, of course you can have your treat too. Here-"

Karl whined and leaned into the touch as he was pulled up by Sapnap's strong arms and lifted onto the bed, laying on his back with his legs spread and his tied hands trapped underneath him. He wiggled his hips and Sapnap took the hint, pulling Karl's sweatpants down and running his hands down his pale thighs.

"Colour?"

"Green, green, Sapnap please..." Karl practically sobbed. "Want- want you to fuck me, please, please-"

"Shh pup it's okay, it's okay, I've got you." Sapnap reached for the bottle of lube on the sheets behind him, uncapping it and pouring some into his hand, coating his fingers generously before pressing one to Karl's ass. His other hand traced soothing circles onto the skin of Karl's hip as he gently eased the finger inside, pushing it and twisting it slowly before adding another.

Sapnap worked smoothly, pumping his fingers in and out and scissoring carefully to stretch Karl, sliding a third finger in when he felt Karl was almost ready. His boyfriend was squirming on the sheets, trying to push his ass up to meet Sapnap's fingers, soft moans, whines and begs spilling from his lips.

"I'm ready, I'm ready, I- Ah! Hhn- Please, Sappy..."

"Don't worry baby, I've got you, okay?" Sapnap pulled his fingers out and quickly slicked himself up, his cock half-hard again already from listening to Karl's desperate begging. He gave it a few strokes to work it up to full hardness, then lined himself up with Karl's hole and started to slowly push inside. The tight heat felt incredible around him, and it took all Sapnap's willpower to not just slam himself in to the hilt. He took it steady instead, holding Karl with one hand on his hip and one on his thigh as he slid inside him. "Fuck, you feel amazing pup. You okay?"

Karl nodded frantically, his head thrown to the side and his cheek pressed against the sheets as he panted and moaned and clenched around Sapnap. "Hhngn... Go, please..."

The thrusts started slowly, Sapnap setting a careful rhythm at first before Karl begged him again to speed up, and he gave in, surrendering himself to the pleasure and pushing Karl down into the mattress as his movements got quicker and messier. 

"You're so beautiful," He gasped out in between thrusts, leaning down to murmur it against Karl's lips. "I love you, I love you so- Ah- S-so much."

Nothing else needed to be said after that, so Sapnap instead connected their lips again, slowing his rhythm to kiss Karl better, sighing into his mouth. He moved a hand in between their bodies to take hold of Karl's aching cock, jerking him off at the same time.

And that was exactly what Karl needed, as he whimpered into the kiss and jerked up into Sap's hand, clenching down around him and sending them both spilling over the edge.

It didn't take long afterwards before the two were cuddling under the blankets, bathing in the soft sweet afterglow and holding each other close. Sapnap had cleaned them both up and untied Karl's hands, and was now gently rubbing the red marks that criss-crossed his wrists. Karl had his head nuzzled into Sapnap's chest and an arm slung over his waist, and had tangled their legs together in the way he liked to do every time they cuddled.

"Hey Karl."

"Hm?" Karl lifted his head, only to immediately be greeted with a peck on the lips.

"I love you." Sapnap was grinning like an idiot, an incredibly fond look in his eyes.

"What the honk!" Karl giggled, snuggling even closer to Sap and burying his face into the front of his hoodie again. "I love you too, you big dummy. Now come on, I'm getting sleepy."

Sapnap sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Karl, letting his eyes slip closed. "Goodnight babe."


End file.
